


The devils playground

by Flowergirl2205



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Mallory (American Horror Story), Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Female Michael, Female Michael Langdon - Freeform, Fluff, Found Family, Horror, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Michael Langdon Deserves Better, Michael Langdon lives, Michael Langdon redemption, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode, Post-Canon, Protective Michael, Slow Burn, Soft Michael Langdon, Young Michael Langdon, but not a lot, this is the most self indulgent thing i have ever written
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-24
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-29 02:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowergirl2205/pseuds/Flowergirl2205
Summary: "Cordelia walked towards the door, there had not been a knock at the door. She did not know who would be there, the coven was not expecting anyone.When she opened the door she saw a girl standing there. She was probably around 17 to 23 years old, she had shoulder length blonde hair and icy blue eyes. She was wearing a black hoodie.She looked up at Cordelia and asked“Can you help me?” "..Or..After Mallory fails to kill her, Michaela goes to the coven to get there help with her stranger powers. This changes everything.Will she leave her destiny behind or will she bring hell on earth?
Relationships: Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode & Michael Langdon, Michael Langdon/Mallory, Misty Day & Mallory, Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Kudos: 5





	The devils playground

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoy this story, I am pretty excited about writing it.

Michaela walked slowly out of her grandmother's house. She felt that if she walked slowly enough, then her grandmother would change her mind and let her come back home.

Why would she even kick her out, she had hurt people before and grandma had never kicked her out before, what was so different about this time? The man was hurting her and he did not stop when she told him too stop but he didn’t, so she made him.

Tears were streaming down her face, she did not know where she could go. She did not know anyone beside her grandmother, and she was not letting her back into her house.

She turned her head and looked back at the home that she grew up in for final time. Her eyes pleaded with her grandmother to let her back in, but she did not.

Michaela started walking faster, almost bursting into a run as she left the yard of her grandmother.

As she walked towards the road she was not really paying attention, she knew that she should look both ways before she crossed the street but she was too upset to do so.

Then it was as if time slowed down and something else controlled her. She quickly turned her head and saw a car speeding towards her. Michaela's eyes turned red as the car moved faster and faster, it clearly was not going to stop. So she made it stop.

Her eyes turned black as the car went flying high up in the air, then it landed upside down on the pavement of the road.

Michaela shook her head, shaking herself out of whatever spell she had been under.

She started walking out of the neighborhood in shock, what on earth had just happened to her?

* * *

It was a very cold night, Michaela pulled the blanket tighter around her body. She had managed to convince a motel owner to let her stay there for a week without paying. She honestly did not know how she managed to do that.

She had decided to go to New Orleans, there was a group of women there that were like her, that had powers.

They could help her.

* * *

Cordelia walked towards the door, there had not been a knock at the door. She did not know who would be there, the coven was not expecting anyone.

When she opened the door she saw a girl standing there. She was probably around 17 to 23 years old, she had shoulder length blonde hair and icy blue eyes. She was wearing a black hoodie. 

She looked up at Cordelia and asked 

“Can you help me?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you liked this chapter, it was mostly set up and the next one will defently have more plot and be longer. Anyway please comment and tell me your thoughts, it helps with my motivation.


End file.
